


Of Fed up Slytherins and Love potions

by talesoftime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, lots and lots of humor, slytherins scarred for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesoftime/pseuds/talesoftime
Summary: Where the slytherins can't stand malfoy's obsession anymore, and brew amortentia to get revenge on him.





	Of Fed up Slytherins and Love potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this from a prompt in (drarrypromptoftheday.tumblr.com) and I fell in love at first sight!

The students of Slytherin house were officially fed up.

Fed up with the self proclaimed “prince of Slytherin”. They were fine with him strutting all about the school like he owned it(the Slytherins did own it), fine with his all time complains to his father (it's not like they can say anything against his father), even with his “holier than thou” attitude, but enough was enough. He had crossed the last straw.

The one thing they couldn’t stand, the one thing he obsessed so much over and made everyone ears bleed over about, the constant blather of his one would be reminded of a buzzing bee, that one thing. 

His absolute, utter, obsession with Harry James Potter. 

Every single thing that harry potter did was reported to everyone in Slytherin, by the little git. Every time potter talked, walked, sneezed, coughed, blinked, and breathed was reported to them. There was no escape from that horror that was him. In fact, the Slytherins were sure that they knew potter more than those Gryffindorks. They knew that his birthday was in July 31, that he was scared of pigeons, that he was hated strawberry jam, and that he was intensely in love with treacle tart. The right question to be asked was to say what didn’t they know about potter! 

One particular Friday (now you may be wondering why I specifically mentioned Friday, well this will later on turn out to be an important factor on why the Slytherins did what they did) evening, Malfoy had come up to the common room and had started immediately to prattle on about potter did this and potter did that and potter was this and potter was that and that did you know that potter had a nest for hair(yes, in fact, they did know it, after one gets reminded of that every single day most people tend to remember). They had all assumed for it to be a normal day. But then, he suddenly stopped. 

Everyone was a bit surprised, because he never stopped like this, especially in the middle of a Potter rant. They watched him as he called out to Goyle, and whispered something in his ear. As soon as he was finished, goyle went striding (well, as much as one can stride while looking like goyle) out of the room, and up the boys dormitory. 

The whole room was in silent, hoping, praying to the tiny, tiny, tiny idea that perhaps Malfoy was finished, perhaps he wan’t going to talk anymore. But, instead of confirming their hopes, when goyle returned, he smashed their hopes and bashed them against the floor, over and over again. Because of what he had in his hands, mostly.

What was in his hand that caused this reaction was chart papers, when unraveled, was detailing all there was to know about one harry James potter .There were about 20 scrolls in total, and all of them, all freaking one of them, were filled with the minuscule handwriting of the pointy git. 

Many of them were trying to hold back their tears; most succeeded, but some who burst into loud bawling (most of them were from Malfoy’s year, and their cryings were indifferently ignored by Malfoy). And so, after a moment of setting everything up (he even had a board!)he started reading(a few bit) and passionately ranting(mostly that) and describing all of what his charts were, and what were they about. 

This had gone on straight for three nights and two days, with mainly no pauses(except for lunch and dinner, no can’t miss that, potter will be there), and Malfoy not allowing anyone to escape (and this is why it being Friday was important). At this point, only the hardest of warriors had managed to not let even two tears slip out(all of them couldn’t hold back one tear).

At the end of it all, the whole experience had been extremely painful, and the day after had been difficult to go through. Most of them couldn’t make it through all their classes, with skipping out on one or the other class. All of them were sluggish, and could barely keep their eyes open.

A few number of them even had to go to the hospital wing, because of the injuries they got both while falling asleep on their feet and bumping into (potentially) dangerous things, and the trauma that hits them when they get reminded of the (dark) experiences they shared with Malfoy during the weekend (these reminders, coincidently, happen more often near Malfoy).

3 days after that, when all had been fully recovered and had less trauma attacks, they did what any Slytherin (indeed, any sane person) would do; they plotted and schemed and hatched together a perfect plan for Malfoy, in which the plan end, the results would end up with said person’s life ruined with embarrassment and social standing going up in flames (it would also be quite amusing for the crowd to watch, especially when the person will get back what they deserve). 

The plan was to create amortentia, the (strongest) love potion. They had decided to payback Malfoy, for the generous “gift” he’d given them. The potion would contain a single strand of potter’s hair (for that’s all it took), then somebody(it was yet undecided, both for the reasons of too many people angry at Malfoy and too many people afraid from his father) would subtly pour the vial into his morning cup(which he always drank) and then all of them would relax and enjoy the show! 

It would take them about a month to make it, but with them having of all the ingredients(as the house was full of the lot of them being from rich families, as well as having a potion master as the head of their house), and having expertise from the potion’s field(again, a certain potion master. It’s not that they told him the reason though, for obvious reasons), they were sure that the plan was going to pull through and end up being a success. 

Now, to get a strand from potter’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> please give kudos and comments! I will give you a cookie! A chocolate chip one, or another the you would like.


End file.
